Military personnel have applications requiring a defensive wall for the blockage/stoppage of on-coming objects such as torpedoes, missiles/rockets, or air vehicles. A variety of devices have been developed over the years to ballistically deliver restraining nets. These known devices may differ in the method used for deploying, unfurling, and controlling the net in fight. For example, a net gun disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,869, to Govett, uses a plurality of barrels to launch projectiles with diverging flight paths to drag a net package to a target and deploy the net in flight. In the ballistically deployed restraining system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,036, Mangolds, et al., a spreader charge and weights are used to spread a net in flight. Other prior art systems utilize a system that deploys a net towards one general direction or area. All of these systems suffer from the same disadvantage that once the net is deployed or unfurled, the operator no longer has control of the net.